


Bet

by DarkEyedDreamer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Begging, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forbidden Forest, Gryffindor Draco Malfoy, Handcuffs, Muggleborn Draco, Pureblood Hermione Granger, Slytherin Hermione Granger, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-13 02:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkEyedDreamer/pseuds/DarkEyedDreamer
Summary: House Swap AU which also turned into a bit of a personality swap because I accentuated the parts of their character which would fit into their respected houses. Hermione doesn't find it very funny when she starts having unflattering thoughts about her mudblooded rival Draco Malfoy. He, seems to think otherwise.I really wanted to make a fic where Draco and Hermione fuck in the forbidden forest and this was the plot I came up with.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No regrets. I'm debating on writing a long fic for this pairing (a wizarding world but in a victorian era setting), leave a comment if that's something you'd like to read. Also, name a few good Luna Lovegood pairings you'd like to see!

Hermione Granger was unlike the others in her year. Hell, she was unlike the others in the whole school. Something about her was different, commanding of attention. Every step she took was precise, her body language exuded confidence as if she'd already proved herself a million times over. Every part of her seemed to shout that she was important. That she deserved respect and she would accept no less.

Some people called it nothing more than common arrogance, until they saw her in action. She aced every test that was given to her, both in the classrooms and as dares from other students. She destroyed anyone in her path when it came to trials. She excelled in all things magic. She claimed it was a gift, her parents had taught her that pure-bloods were naturally better than anyone else. That their magic was stronger by nature. And as smart as she was, she could not be convinced otherwise.

 

Her only outlier came in the form of one, Draco Malfoy. That one was always surprising her. Acing exams with the same amount of ease as she. Sometimes, he would even manage to best her. Her! Of all people. As if some insolent little mudblood was on the same level as she was. He was most certainly not, and she was very dead set on proving that. Not only to him, but to anyone else who might have any doubt.

"Granger!" She heard an irrationally angry voice shout, and she knew within a moment that it was him. Delighted at his anger, she prepared herself for a fight.

She turned on her heels to face his direction, a bright smile on her face. "Ah, Malfoy! Fancy seeing you outside the Slytherin common room. Don't bother, you couldn't get in if you tried."

He scoffed, shooting her a glare which she was sure would be quite unnerving if she were anyone else. She instead straightened her shoulders, raising a challenging eye to him. She was never one to back down, and she simply would not do so for this boy. This impure pest. His glare did not lessen, but he did nothing to further attempt to intimidate her. Still, it was more than anyone had ever done to defy her. She found it interesting. He ignored the insult, too focused on his righteous anger. How very typical of the Gryffindor. 

"You've been telling people I cheated on my exams." He snarled. "You reported me to Professor Snape!"

She blinked innocently at him. "Well how else would you explain such high scores? If you've nothing to hide you shouldn't be so angry, Malfoy."

She saw the way his hands tightened into fists at his sides. His grip was so tight that she noticed the way his knuckles whitened against his already pale skin. It was oddly... arousing, to see him so angry. It wasn't so surprising, she supposed. Draco Malfoy, for an annoying mudblood, was hot. Blonde hair and piercing silver eyes. Devil-may-care smile. She'd heard the rumors about him, of course, and they were definitely enough to make ones toes curl. He'd have made an excellent pure blood, such a shame about his parents.

His eyes were more piercing when he was angry, staring her down with a fierceness. She wondered how many other young witches had seen that look. She wouldn't guess too many, he was generally very polite to the girls here- save for her. He got along well enough with the boys as well, but it was always the girls who'd whisper about just how _good_ the young Gryffindor could be.

"Has it ever crossed your mind, Granger, that I may just be better than you?" 

He spat her name like it was vile. Like she was the one who was dirt beneath his feet. It made her feel angry. Irrationally so. Yet, it did not make the knowledge of his attractiveness go away. It was infuriating. He was much too annoying to be this sexy.

She plastered on her smile once more, knowing it only made him angrier when she was unphased by his comments. "Well no, Malfoy. Because that's just not true, is it?" She purred.

Draco surprised her then. He always surprised her. Instead of being angry, he laughed- cold and sharp. His eyes looked at her in a way which made her lower stomach coil. If he kept up with those looks, she may very well be tempted to try out what all the fuss was about. She wondered how he'd treat her. Would it be gentle and sweet, the way she supposed he was with the other witches who praised his name and stroked his ego? Or would it be different? Would it be angry like their arguments? Loud and rough, full of teeth and hands on her hips hard enough to bruise? She wondered if she'd let him leave marks. Sure, it would definitely be filthy, a reminder of how low she'd stooped. But caught up in the moment, under the bliss of sex, she thought maybe she'd allow it. Should he be so lucky.

"Why? Because your pathetic ex-Death Eater parents say so?"

She had to admit, that one was rather hurtful. The arousal gone for now, she frowned at him. "I'll have you know, Malfoy, that Slytherin are not all Death Eaters."

Draco was not phased. "I'm aware. But your parents? I'm sure if Voldemort ever comes back they'll be begging him not to be angry with them. They'll be at his beck and call, like good little dogs."

A snarl escaped her lips, and before she could help it she'd raised her hand to slap him. He must have been expecting it (although she couldn't be sure how, as even she hadn't saw it coming) because caught her wrist with one hand, still glaring down at her. The hold on her wrist was tight enough that he could feel the drum of her heartbeat, which had sped up with her anger. He smirked. That bastard smirked!

And he deserved to, for he knew he'd won. He'd made her snap. No one had ever managed to do that before and yet, there was Draco Malfoy pushing all the right buttons to make her lose herself. He released his hold on her wrist and took a step away from her. She blinked a few times, finding herself with nothing to say for the first time in a long time.

"I didn't cheat on my exams." He said boldly, raising his head high and glaring down at her from over the top of his nose. "Got it?"

She found herself unable to come up with a proper, mean-spirited response, so she simply nodded her head awkwardly. She watched him as he walked away, found herself cursing the fact that his robes so concealed the body that had so many girls gossiping about. After he'd vanished from sight, Hermione stood there for a moment, unmoving. He'd bested her yet again. She should be absolutely furious. 

So why was she so turned on?

-

Hermione couldn't help but dream of Draco that night. And the night after. On the third day, thoughts of him drifted to her even in consciousness. More than once, she'd had to squeeze her thighs together in class, shifting uncomfortably with the knowledge that she was turned on in public over a fucking mudblood of all people. How embarrassing, she couldn't imagine what her father would say about it. 

On day four, she'd finally had enough. Her fascination with him was going too far, it was starting to interfere with her studies, and she simply couldn't have that. So she waited until she had her chance, which happened to be in the library that evening. He was alone, sitting at one of the desks with an opened book in front of him. She took a deep breath, knowing that once she went over there, there was really no going back. She was going to have to tell Draco that she'd somehow ended up very aroused at the idea of fucking him. The idea of speaking it out-loud, of it no longer being a secret, was almost enough to make her hightail it out of there right then; but she knew that if she did that she'd only see him in her dreams again tonight. So she walked over.

Draco did not immediately look up when she stopped next to his seat. It took her clearing her throat quietly for him to notice she was there, and when he did, his eyes automatically narrowed into slits. He did not look thrilled to see her, but she was far less thrilled to be here so she supposed it was fair.

"What do you want, Granger?" He asked, looking back down at his book. She hated the dismissiveness of it. The same way he said her name like it was disgusting. She hated that she even cared.

"I need to talk to you." She said, surprising herself at how unsure her own voice sounded. She was always so sure of herself. The voice did not sound the same.

Draco mustn't have noticed, or if he did he didn't care. He continued reading, not bothering to look up when he answered, "Then talk."

For the second time this week, Hermione found herself without anything to say. She supposed she should have practiced, but when words typically flow so easily off her tongue she did not expect this to be so difficult.

"I have a problem..." She started.

He snorted, cutting her off. "You have _several_ problems. Which are you referring to?" He replied, turning the page of his book.

 _The one where I can't stop thinking of riding you until my voice gives out from moaning._ "As it seems, I- I seem to find you very arousing as of late."

He'd stopped reading. She could tell, because his eyes no longer drifted over the page. Instead, he was now just pretending to be reading to avoid looking at her. There was a tenseness in his back that she was sure had not been there a minute ago. She watched him take a slow breath as he seemed to think this information over.

"I'd probably go to the nurse, see if she has any cure for whatever potion got slipped into your drink this morning." He replied lazily, still not looking up at her.

She ran her hand through her hair, letting out an annoyed huff. "Do you think I'm really stupid enough to not notice the signs of a lust potion?" She asked.

Finally, Draco looked up to meet her eyes. "Do I think you're stupid enough? No. Do I think you're arrogant enough to believe no one could ever trick you in such a way? Abso-fucking-lutely." He snapped, shutting his book and standing up as if he were going to leave.

Hermione felt panic well up in her chest. She needed to resolve this. She couldn't have him running off now, not when she'd already told him of her problem. She reached her hand out, grabbing his arm. 

"Draco!" She yelped in surprise. He stopped heading for the door, instead turning to look at her with thinly veiled annoyance. "It's not a potion." She assured softly.

"Well then you're insane." Draco retaliated.

The boy really had a way to make a girl feel special, Hermione thought. She supposed she did deserve it though. Why would she of all people be wanting to sleep with him? She let out a small breath of air. "So what are we going to do about it?" She asked.

 

Draco rolled his eyes, tugging his arm out of her grasp. "We're not going to do anything. Masturbate to the thought of me all you damn well please, Granger, but I'm not going to have sex with you."

He saw the blush that lit up her cheeks. She seemed entirely caught off guard. She must not have been expecting him to turn her down. But really, why wouldn't he? Was her arrogance so high that she really believed he'd want to sleep with her despite the way she looked down on him like he was a leper? Apparently so.

"Come on, you've never once thought about it?" She asked, a small frown forming on her face. She was upset. Good.

Draco thought back, remembering that he _had_ had a crush on the witch for a while. It'd started back on their first day at Hogwarts, before he knew about how absolutely terrible she was. Back when they placed that Sorting Hat on her head. She'd been quite pretty, and Draco had never seen someone with such fire in their eyes.

_"Ahh, such a talented young witch. I can feel your power- you are destined for greatness." The Sorting Hat had proclaimed._

_Her lips pulled back into a smirk as she raised her head. Those pretty eyes found his, pinning him there with sheer determination. He was sure he couldn't have moved if he tried, completely enamored by her._

_"I already am."_

At the time, he'd thought her confidence was brilliant. So many people were so unsure of themselves, even up into adulthood. Her knowing who she was, knowing the power she held, was pretty impressive. He didn't much think of sex at eleven years old, but he knew something about that look in her eye made him want to kiss her.

The feeling had been short-lived. A few months into his first year at Hogwarts, she'd gotten very upset when Draco had realized the trick to the potion they were learning before she had. The teacher told her she could by all means ask him for help when she very loudly exclaimed that she didn't want to be around 'people like him,' and informed the teacher she most certainly did not need anyone's help.

After that, he didn't much fancy her anymore. He'd realized then that the confidence she exuded was entirely based on seeing others as lesser, and knowing that she thought of him in particular as the bottom of the line was much too hurtful for his crush to continue. 

When they turned around fourteen or so and Draco started really noticing girls, he'd acknowledged that Hermione was hot. He had to, he'd have been blind not to notice. He'd checked her out a few times, mostly in year four when she'd started growing taller- mostly in her legs, of course. The result was that for months until the school year ended her skirt was just a little too short for her maturing body. There were several occasions where due to that wonderful skirt he'd managed to see her panty-clad ass. That was the same year she'd started growing breasts as well, which put a bit of a strain on her uniform shirt. He often times wondered why none of the teachers felt the need to mention it to her, but he was never one to complain.

He supposed that year he'd had a few jerk-off sessions to the idea of her, but that was almost purely out of convenience. After he and Pansy had sex for the first time (because despite what Hermione seemed to think, he had no problem with a majority of the Slytherin House), he forgot all about late night thoughts of clothed rears. He had much bigger things to think about.

"No." He replied mostly-honestly. "Sorry about your crush though, I'm sure you can find a potion for it, if it's really that big of a deal."

This did the job he'd hoped it would- infuriating her. He saw her eyes narrow as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "It's not any big issue- and it sure isn't a crush!" She spat.

"Sure." Draco said sarcastically, giving her a smug smile. "You just want to fuck me a couple times to get it out of your system, right?" He teased. "Definitely not a crush."

"I'm sure I wouldn't even _need_ to sleep with you in order to make this ridiculous feeling go away. I bet I'd be over it by the time your clothes were off." She declared angrily.

Draco raised his eyebrow curiously, a slow smirk forming on his face. "Is that so?"

 

There was a pool of arousal in her stomach from that smirk, and suddenly she was less sure. But she'd said it, so it must be true. She raised her head up, straightening her back. "Yes." She replied assuredly. 

The blonde seemed to think this over for a moment before he nodded. "Fine."

Hermione blinked. "Fine?" She echoed.

"Yeah, fine. You think you wouldn't want to have sex with me by the time I was naked, I bet you would." He said with a knowing sort of smile.

A bet. That sounded not entirely like what she wanted. "And what do you get if you win?" She asked.

"You'll have to know you want to fuck the muggle-born you say you're so much better than." Draco said smugly. "You'll have to live with knowing that you want me more than you want any of the purebloods running around Hogwarts. And I'll know it too."

"...But we're not going to have sex?" She asked, tilting her head to the side slightly. She was suddenly quite unsure of this bet. What if he was right? What if she really did still want to sleep with him afterwards?

"That." Draco said, accentuating the point by cupping her chin with one hand, pressing his thumb against her lips. She felt that need in her stomach growing, and he was right about how much it upset her. "Depends on how I feel when _you're_ naked."

Hermione bit her lower lip hesitantly, letting out a small breath. "Okay." she replied shakily. "But we can't do this here. What if someone sees us?"

"Where do you propose we do it then?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow at her and letting his hand drop back to his sides.

"Tomorrow night, the Forbidden Forest." Hermione declared, feeling a bit of her usual power return to her.

"I am not going with you to the Forbidden Forest." Draco declared immediately, shaking his head to accentuate his point.

Feeling an impeding and desperate need to have some sort of control over the situation, she stood her ground. "And why not? Are you too scared?" Hermione asked teasingly.

Draco shot her a small glare. "Of you murdering me in the forest and blaming it on the vampires, yes."

"If this was an elaborate plot to murder you, I'd have come up with a more believable story than me wanting to see you naked, Malfoy." She quipped back, feeling entirely embarrassed. She couldn't believe she had to make a BET to get this mudblood to _consider_ sleeping with her.

She must have made a decent argument, because Draco let out a mildly annoyed sigh. "After dinner it is then. And if this is some sort of weird joke, I swear to Merlin I'll get you back for it."

By gods, she wished it were.


	2. Chapter 2

Maybe the forbidden forest was a bad place to pick because under the moonlight, Draco's eyes shone like silver. It was entirely too intoxicating for her own good, especially considering her hope was to not want to have sex by the time this was over. But whats done was done, and she had to live with the choice, for she would most certainly not tell him she wanted to change locations based on how sexy this one made his eyes look. She'd never find a way to live that down.

"You really sure you want to do this?" He asked, eyebrow raised.

She snorted softly. "What, are you too afraid of looking humiliated with your dick out, Malfoy?" She asked confidently.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Suit yourself." He replied, moving his hand up to loosen his tie. She watched him as he undid it, letting it simply drop to the forest floor. 

Admittedly, it was sexy. Especially considering his hair was completely tossled right now in a way that made her want to run her hands through it. But, not sexy enough, she assured herself. Draco smiled at her, a naughty sort of smile she was sure he practiced. There was no way someone could just be so good at something like that naturally.

He raised his hands up to his shirt, untucking it from his pants first before slowly undoing the first few buttons. The new skin she saw was pale as the rest of him, but with small hints of blonde hair. Not quite hairy, but not smooth either. She found herself quite liking that, too. Unfortunately. There was a scar just below his collar bone, a faint white one which was about two inches long. She wondered where he got it, but did not ask. Once his shirt was open, she could see the the happy trail leading downwards towards his pants. He let the shirt hit the floor as well, and she found herself quite incapable of looking away.

"Well, are we done?" Draco asked softly, in a persuading sort of tone she'd never heard before. It made her unsure of what answer he was preferring.

She could say yes. She could say that she felt nothing at all. That the growing warm feeling between her legs wasn't there at all. He'd never know the difference. Never know the power he currently held over her. She shouldn't let a mudblood think they have power over her.

"No. Keep going."

Draco nodded his head, running a hand through his hair. "If I'm going to keep going I'm not going to be the only one undressing here." He replied.

Hermione's face burned with embarrassment, but she complied. She knew it would happen eventually anyway, if she couldn't get rid of this annoying feeling. She tugged her nightgown over her body slowly, allowing him to take in every piece of her an inch at a time. If he was going to tease her like this, she may as well get some payback. 

When the gown was over her head, she looked at him. His eyes were taking in the way her breasts pushed at the confines of her bra, eyes finally lowering down to the matching green panties. It only made her arousal increase, exponentially so.

Draco reached for his belt, taking his time to undo it. He knew she was watching. When he next unbuttoned his pants, she found herself holding her breath. His pants fell down to his ankles with ease, and she found herself staring intently at his soft blue boxers- and the half-hard dick underneath.

She bit her lip to bite back a moan. He was aroused too. There was no hiding it- and he didn't seem to be wanting to. She allowed herself the hope that it meant if she wanted, they would have sex. Because right now, she was pretty sure that was what she wanted.

He hooked his thumbs under the waistband of his boxers, tugging them down as slowly as she'd done her nightgown. When his cock sprung free, it rested at his hip. Even not fully erect, it was definitely something she'd take an interest in. Even for a mudblood. She was suddenly a bit more eager to keep things going. Just for a little while...

"Is the arousal still there?" He asked, a teasing hint to his tone. She nodded slowly, aware of how ashamed she felt over admitting it. "Do you want me to make it go away?" She nodded her head again mutely.

"Undress." He said sternly, and she went to work freeing her breasts first. 

She unclasped it at the front, pleased with the way he looked at her with interest. There was the interest she'd been hoping for last night. She didn't expect she'd have to be this naked to peak it. She slipped out of her panties next, not taking such time as she did before. She wanted this part over. She wanted the next step.

Draco looked her over like a painter, looking at every inch of her. She realized only then that he hadn't expressedly said they'd be having sex. He didn't say anything of the sort, even. He was eyeing her in debate, wondering if it'd be worth it! Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment, and just when she felt herself begin to shy away she had an idea.

She took a few steps backwards until she felt herself hit the tree behind her. She raised her hands above her head, mumbling a wandless spell and feeling the vines of the tree wrapping around her wrists, effectively trapping her. Granted, she'd never used this spell for anything like this, but she knew it'd work. And the way Draco was looking at her now seemed much more convinced.

He closed the space between them, running his hands all over her body, never stopping on an area for long enough to get used to. He wasted no time, pressing a finger to her folds and starting a slow pattern against her clit. She'd been wet beforehand, although she didn't realize how wet exactly until she realized how easily his finger glided over the sensitive spot. She moaned, and in response he picked up speed a bit. Not enough to make her cum, not even close, just enough to drive her crazy with want.

Hermione let out a noise she did not want to call a whimper, spreading her trembling legs out further in a futile attempt to get enough contact to push herself closer. Draco would not let that happen, slowing his agile finger as some form of punishment. He pressed a teasing finger against her entrance and she moaned, loudly.

"Do you want me to make you cum?" He asked lowly, and she nodded her head without hesitation. _yes, by gods, yes!_ her brain screamed at her. Draco smirked, leaning his head down to her ear to whisper. "No, I want to hear you say it."

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut, biting her lower lip for a moment before need won out. "Make me cum." She said. She was attempting to be commanding but instead her voice came out weak and pleading.

Draco moved his finger just a little faster, pressing down on her clit. Not enough to do anything but make another whine push past her lips. "Ask me nicely." He ordered.

She could feel herself blushing. This was absolutely humiliating. She wanted to say no, that she would not _ask_ Draco Malfoy for anything at all. Especially not nicely. But despite the fact she knew he was turned on by the way she was writhing around in front of him, she also knew he would undoubtedly walk away if she were to say something of that sort. If she wanted to orgasm, and she most certainly wanted nothing else more at that moment, then she had little choice in the matter.

Sex won out over pride, in the end. She opened her eyes to look at him, trying to give him the sexiest look she could muster, looking at him with hooded eyes underneath her lashes. She knew her eyes were dark from arousal, she did not try to mask it. She did not want to have to repeat herself, so she had to make it good. 

"Ple-ease Draco make me cum." She pleaded.

That definitely did the trick. She saw the darkening of the lust in his eyes as he pushed a finger into her, rubbing her clit with his thumb and finally, finally pressing down hard enough for her to work with. She let out a loud moan, tossing her head backwards against the tree and letting her eyes shut once more. The rippling feeling in her stomach exploded, her body suddenly feeling impossibly warm. He knew she'd come, there was no way to hide the way she tightened up around his finger as she came undone, but he continued to finger-fuck her through it until her body stopped trembling. Then he removed his hand completely. When she opened her eyes she saw a smug grin on his face, but the lust in his eyes was still there. 

She watched the way his eyes raked over her naked body hungrily- starting at her breasts still heaving from her orgasm, down to her pussy wet with her own juices. She bit her lip, almost feeling the need to tell him to untie her so she could cover herself up. But then she caught a glimpse of his toned chest, and her eyes wandered lower. His dick was still hard, pressed up against his stomach. She felt the need in her lower stomach give a twing of excitement.

She'd already humiliated herself by being here. She'd already let- no, no, BEGGED- the muggle-born make her orgasm all over his hand. There was really no more harm in finishing what she started. Plus, how cruel would it be to send the boy home with a case of blue balls after she'd gotten off? 

"Fuck me." She said suddenly, before she changed her mind. His eyes snapped back up to meet hers.

He stepped forward, pushing his body into hers. She could feel his dick resting against her hip and she made a needy noise in the back of her throat. She did not know she could even _make_ noises like that.

He met her gaze evenly. "You want a mudblood to fuck you?" He asks, voice lowered from either anger or lust. She couldn't rightly tell which.

"No I want _you_ to fuck me Draco." She replied, before batting her eyes kindly. "Please fuck me?"

His hands began rubbing over her breasts, not rough enough to turn but definitely not gently. He ducked his head down to press kisses on her neck and with the way her legs threatened to give out, she was grateful for the binds.

"Doesn't that go against your pureblood bullshit ideology?" He asked gruffly, taking a nipple into his mouth.

She moaned loudly. She couldn't tell if he was trying to tease her more or if he was actually trying to make her see her own reason, but at the moment she just wanted to skip over that part. She hooked a leg against his upper thigh, pulling him closer to her and making his dick rub against her stomach. He groaned loudly, letting the nipple fall from his mouth before she saw him clench his jaw.

"I don't care." She replied stubbornly. "I want you to fuck me." She repeated. He didn't seem entirely convinced so she added in a pleading tone. "Please Draco? I want to feel you inside me."

Any reserve that he had was lost within that moment. She saw it snap. If he hadn't had the intent of sleeping with her before, he sure did change his mind quickly. He leaned back, moving a hand between them while his other hand pushed her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist eagerly, pulling him closer. She was impatient, she knew, but she deserved to be right now. She felt his dick pressing against her entrance and she moaned.

He pushed inside her already wet heat, and she moaned at how smoothly it went in. He did not wait for her to adjust before setting up a brutally hard pace, and she really wouldn't have it any other way. She was suddenly very glad they weren't in the school for this, as she was sure the amount of absolute shouts of pleasure would have garnered some attention. 

His dick was glorious, at this angle pressing right into the little bundle of nerves inside her with every harsh thrust. She'd never before in her life cum from just a dick inside her- which by teenagers standards means several times she'd not cum at all- but this might be her first.

Draco seemed to have the same thought, as he moved a hand back to her clit and began toying with it with his thumb. She rolled her hips towards him, encouraging him with her body because she wasn't sure she'd be able to give her appreciations without cutting herself off with a moan. 

His blonde head fell forward, landing on her shoulder as he let out groans of his own. "Fuck, you're tight." He breathed out in her ear, and she'd never heard a hotter compliment. Especially coming from his gravelly tone.

She didn't respond, simply pulled him closer with her legs. She felt a desire to kiss him. It was sudden, and odd, but did not disappear. She turned her head towards him, kissing the side of his face a few times before he lifted his head to give her the type of kiss she truly wanted. 

Her body picked that moment to come undone. She didn't know why, exactly. She wasn't sure if it had anything or everything to do with the kiss. But the way her walls constricted against his dick had Draco following not long after, their lips still feircely attached. He pulled away only when she stopped moaning into his mouth.

Draco muttered a spell and suddenly she was clean and unbound. She let herself sink to the forest floor, too content to mind the way the twigs dug at her bare skin and ignoring the dick which was suddenly at eye level. She heard the huff of a laugh. He said another spell and she was clothed once more.

"Come on Hermione, we need to head back."

She peeked an eye open, stifling a yawn. "Are we going to do that again?" She asked, looking up at him. He was clothed now too, and she found it to be a pity.

Draco snorted. "Here's the deal; you stop being an absolute bitch all the time and I'll keep fucking you until you're too tired to move. Hm?"

She nodded her head without hesitation. She could agree to that. "Only if you carry me back." She mumbled.

"I'll carry you until we're in sight, but I very much doubt you want people seeing me holding you." He chimed.

She opened both eyes at that, thinking about her words carefully before admitting. "I really don't think I'd mind."

And well, they both supposed that was a start.


End file.
